doubledragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Master
Shadow Boss}} The Shadow Master is the main antagonist in the Double Dragon animated series, which is loosely based on the video game series, as well as the final opponent (and secret playable character) in Double Dragon V: The Shadow Falls. His ultimate goal is to cover the world in darkness and shadow. He has many powers which include shapeshifting and teleporting, and he is able to trap warriors who fail him in the Shadow Mural. He is dark and cruel and has a polearm for a weapon, which has a detachable sword for the lower half to be used by the Shadow Boss. As revealed in "The Abyss", he was once the half-brother of Billy and Jimmy's mother Marika until he was consumed by the Black Flame, making him the siblings' uncle. He is voiced by Jim Byrnes. Background The man known only as the "Shadow Master" was once a disciple at the Dragon Dojo, although he only sought power and prestige. When his sister Marika married his rival John Lee, he decides to exact revenge by reviving the evil Black Flame, assuming the Shadow Master persona and terrorizing the city, but John antagonized him and thwarted all of his plans. When Marika gave birth to twins bearing the mark of the Double Dragon, the Shadow Master decided to dispose of the infants, fearing they would fulfill a prophecy and defeat him. He kidnapped Marika and one of the babies, while John saved the other. Instead of killing the baby, he made an agreement with his sister, allowing the infant to live if Marika entered the Abyss inside of his Shadow Dojo. The Shadow Master raised Jimmy Lee as his own son, teaching him the dark arts and making him his second in command, the Shadow Boss. At the same time, the other brother, Billy Lee, had been raised by the Oldest Dragon and became the "Dragon Master". The two brothers eventually became aware of each other, so the Shadow Master ordered Jimmy to kidnap his brother. However, he turned on Jimmy and ordered his goons to kill both twins, after which Jimmy turned to the side of good and joined his brother, becoming the "Double Dragons". Powers and personality The Shadow Master is well versed in the dark arts, drawing all of his powers from the Black Flame. He wields a unique half-sword, half-polearm weapon, which he can detach to wield each half separately. He can shoot blasts of dark energy and teleport, as well as walk through shadows at will. He is shown as a card-carrying villain who hates everyone and everything and seeks power at all costs, punishing all those who fail him by imprisoning them in his mural. He is not arrogant, however, as he knows better than to challenge beings more powerful than him, such as the Shadow Khan. ''Double Dragon V: The Shadow Falls ;Dossier *'Date of birth': Centuries ago *'Height': 6′ 5″ *'Weight': 250 lbs. *'Eyes': Red *'Hair': White *'Likes': Nightlife *'Dislikes': Daytime TV *'Origin': Nightmares *'Fighting style': Art of the Shadow Gallery Pre-Shadow Master.PNG|The Shadow Master without his mask in the Double Dragon animated series ShadowMasterSFManual.jpg|'Shadow Masters artwork from the ''Double Dragon V manual Charddvsmas1.gif|'Shadow Masters sprite in ''Double Dragon V Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Magical beings Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Double Dragon V bosses Category:Double Dragon V characters Category:Double Dragon (TV series) characters